


Кошмариум господина Аркануса

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action/Adventure, Creepy, Dominatrix (mentioned), Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Horror, Human Trafficking (mentioned), Masturbation, Romance, Spanking (mentioned), Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Криденс отправляется в путешествие по Европе вместе с волшебным цирком — ведь там, среди магии и фриков, ему самое место.





	Кошмариум господина Аркануса

**Author's Note:**

> Первый раз, мастурбация, подглядывание, ксенофилия, маленький эпизод с поркой и фемдомом у второстепенных персонажей, упоминание торговли людьми, встречается нецензурная брань, местами крипота, очень вольные авторские фаноны о новых способностях Криденса и работе магических цирков, которые имеют ряд существенных отличий от маггловских, открытый финал.

##### Пролог

Постепенно Криденс привыкал к качке, Скендеру и его шумным подчинённым, которые заглядывали к нему в каюту по любому ничтожному поводу. «Большая цирковая семья» — диковинный народец. Взгляд Нанако же по-прежнему смущал. Даже если Криденс отворачивался, то всё равно его чувствовал.

Кем была Нанако, он так и не понял. Она жила одновременно на двух сторонах шёлковой ширмы, которая отделяла закуток Криденса от всей остальной каюты Скендера. Нанако умела двигаться по блестящему полотну, беззвучно смеяться и приспускать кимоно с белоснежных плеч. Скендер иногда изливал ей душу, но Нанако загадочно молчала.

Криденс однажды тоже попытался поговорить с ней. Сначала неуверенно, а потом так увлёкся, что перестал замечать вокруг что-либо. И когда закончил, то увидел, что по шёлку скользят слёзы. Оттого, что он расстроил Нанако, Криденсу стало совсем гадко, ещё хуже, чем от воспоминаний.

…Оставаться в Нью-Йорке после всего пережитого было не только бессмысленно — Криденса там больше ничто не держало, — но и опасно. Он хотел купить билет на любой корабль и плыть в какую угодно страну. Но страх неизвестности заставил свернуть c портовой площади и пойти вниз по улице. В одном из закоулков он и заметил на стене длинную яркую афишу «Волшебного цирка „Арканус”». Криденс не сразу сообразил, что никто из редких прохожих, кроме него, не видит её. Всё его внимание поглотило изображение женщины с развевающимися длинными волосами, чем-то смахивающей на ведьму с листовок покойной матушки. Стан её обвивала гигантская змея, несколько маленьких браслетами окружали запястья. Картина была одновременно и завораживающей, и отвратительной, и почему-то очень знакомой.

Но принять окончательное решение помогло одно-единственное слово. «Фрики». Оно вколачивалось в душу гвоздём, горькое и справедливое. Покойный сенатор Шоу и не подозревал, насколько же он был прав. Криденс прищурился и легко представил своё карикатурное изображение между бородатым стариком в чалме и шпагоглотательницей.

Он долго изучал афишу, пока наконец не увидел объявление о найме униформистов на сезон. Тогда он лишь догадывался, что это за работа такая, но желание попасть в цирк засело ноющей занозой. Криденс машинально коснулся афиши пальцами…

…и оказался перед господином Скендером — на тот момент он ещё не знал его имени и про себя окрестил его господином Арканусом — по названию цирка. Громадный мужчина с длинными золотистыми волосами (не будь он таким грузным, Криденс непременно сравнил бы его со львом), казалось, совсем не удивился. Сначала он хотел отправить Криденса восвояси — униформистов и прочих рабочих он нанимал на местах, а гастроли в Америке уже закончились. Но Криденс проявил неожиданное для себя упорство и путано стал объяснять, что хочет быть артистом.

Скендер скривил лицо и велел ему убираться, покуда цел. В отчаянии Криденс вновь почти обратился в обскура. Он был слаб, и по сравнению с недавними событиями мог показаться всего лишь жалким ветерком — однако результатом стал разгромленный кабинет Скендера. Хозяину цирка Криденс ни капли не навредил — тот успел исчезнуть и снова появиться, — а вот себе ещё как: он чувствовал, что внутри словно развалился на части и держится только благодаря тому, что обтянут кожей.

Скендер, как ни странно, не вышвырнул его вон, а оставил отлёживаться в своём наспех восстановленном кабинете. По обрывкам разговоров Криденс постепенно выяснил, что цирк — включая его самого — уже погрузился на корабль и спустя пару недель будет в Англии.

…Осмелев, Криденс притронулся к белому лицу Нанако и стёр нарисованные слёзы. Теперь от прошлого его отделял целый океан, а значит, можно было начать новую жизнь.

##### Глава 1

Криденс с трудом привыкал к реалиям нового мира — особенно к тому, что внутри некоторых цирковых фургонов, крохотных и невзрачных на вид, оказывались огромные комнаты, стоило ступить внутрь. В зверинце возвели просторные вольеры для каждого животного — «твари, — при любом случае поправлял конюх, дрессировщик и звериный доктор Гоку. — А я — почётный тваревед». Акробаты Грандье и Мортимеры сотворили себе внутри фургонов настоящие дома, где жили целыми цирковыми кланами. Но самое обширное и роскошное жилище принадлежало, конечно, хозяину.

Криденс с интересом рассматривал кабинет. Стены от пола до потолка были оклеены афишами. Они складывались в пёструю мозаику, и Криденсу казалось, что издалека узор напоминал бородатое лицо Скендера. Кричащие заголовки обещали незабываемое зрелище каждому. Криденс ещё не видел представления и мог только гадать, чем можно удивить волшебников.

Скендер в свободное время постоянно что-то изобретал и мастерил, о чём свидетельствовали заваленный инструментами верстак и маленькая лаборатория с колбами, железными ящичками и змеевиками. Над горелкой висел внушительный чёрный котёл, на полке стояли несколько маленьких.

Спальное место Скендера скрывалось за всё той же шёлковой ширмой. Старая знакомая Нанако улыбнулась и поиграла пальчиками в кокетливом приветствии. Криденс поспешил отвести взгляд.

Из платяного шкафа языком торчала фалда алого фрака. На одной из афиш Скендера изобразили именно в нём, а также в цилиндре и с угрожающего вида кнутом. Хозяин никогда с ним не расставался, даже в постели, в чём Криденс убедился, пока делил со Скендером каюту.

— Явился? — Владелец цирка появился из-за ширмы и прошагал к своему столу. — Что надумал? Остаёшься? Или передумал, и поскачешь своей дорогой? Тот добрый лишок тебя деньгами снабдил, на первое время хватит.

У Криденса голова пухла от обилия новых слов — и цирковых, и магических. Почти у каждого народа было своё название для тех, кто родился не волшебником: лишки, не-маги, нечаклы, пустовы, магглы, бесчары, номахо… А ещё были сквибы — дети колдунов, лишённые магии. «Спасибо за полезные знания мистеру Грейвзу! И не только за это…»

— Да чего кривишься-то?

— Извините. Я сказал, что хочу быть с цирком, и своего решения не изменю. Мне некуда пойти. Если не хотите, чтобы я выступал, я буду просто помогать.

— В униформу, значит? Хорошо, ты парень исполнительный, пока выглядишь хиляком, но там обрастёшь мясцом. И что значит — «не хочу»? Я-то прямо жажду — у кого ещё в цирке найдешь такой экземпляр? Да вот только ты мне всё и всех разнесёшь, включая уважаемую публику. Пусть Гоку тебя сперва поучит, подрессирует, а там, глядишь, и выпущу на арену. Ты не сомневайся: есть у меня одна девка, на ней — ни много ни мало — проклятье крови. И ничего, Гоку её научил, как с этим недугом бороться. Ну, подписывай контракт…

Скендер толкнул к нему через стол свиток. Криденс развернул пергамент и впился глазами в дичайший текст, в котором понятные ему слова встречались через одно.

— Ты рожу-то не криви, не все тут грамоте обучены.

— Я тоже не очень обучен.

— Суть-то понятна?

Криденс кивнул. Он ни разу в жизни не расписывался, поэтому макнул пушистое перо в предложенную чернильницу и нарисовал над чертой маленький вихрь.

Они со Скендером обменялись крепким уважительным рукопожатием, затем тот выбрался из-за стола и вынул из-за пояса кнут.

— И напоследок — традиция нашего цирка. Поцелуй рукоять. Можешь слегка коснуться, необязательно лобызать его, как свою невесту.

Ассоциации напрашивались не самые приятные, но всё же Криденс сделал над собой усилие и поцеловал круглый набалдашник на рукояти кнута. Заметил гравировку с черепом, и снова стало не по себе.

— Вот и всё. Поздравляю, воронёнок, отныне ты часть большой цирковой семьи. А теперь — за работу.

##### Глава 2

Если бы Криденс своими глазами не видел, с каким трудом рождаются цирковые номера, то решил бы, что это только благодаря магии — так легко всё получалось у артистов в день выступления. Репетиции занимали практически всё свободное время, потому что цирк давал представления ежедневно в восемь вечера, а по четвергам и воскресеньям — ещё и дневные, для детей. На манеже могли работать сразу несколько артистов. Но когда дрессировщики выводили тварей — все освобождали место.

Криденс никогда не был в зоопарке, а теперь видел так близко самых диковинных животных — без клеток, совсем рядом. И не только тех, с которыми мог познакомиться любой не-маг, но и таких, которые, как ему казалось, могли обитать только в сказках.

Особенно Криденсу понравился цзоу-юй Чио. Однажды он видел яркую картинку с изображением китайского парада, где водили по улицам огромного бумажного дракона. Видимо, когда-то один китайский не-маг встретил настоящего цзоу-юй и вдохновился. Зверь несколько неуклюже ступал на длинных тонких лапах, а его длинная лохматая шерсть пяти цветов словно шуршала при ходьбе. При этом его морда наводила подлинный ужас на тех, кто не знал о добродушном нраве Чио. Огромные глаза под насупленными бровями и выпирающие из пасти клыки на первый взгляд не сулили ничего хорошего. Криденс тоже вздрогнул, когда впервые увидел его, но перестал бояться, когда разглядел у Чио повадки игривого щенка.

На репетиции Чио никак не могли заставить рычать и бросаться на прутья клетки — он игриво опрокидывался на спину и добродушным урчанием требовал, чтобы дрессировщики Момо и Эйб чесали ему брюхо. Это никуда не годилось, ведь по задумке Скендера цзоу-юй должен был изображать жуткого демона óни — японского почему-то.

— Я могу ввести его в транс, и Чио сделает что угодно, хоть голову откусит, — предложил гипнотизёр Борис Беспощадный. Но Гоку возразил:

— Нет уж, пусть не привыкает.

Спустя несколько сеансов строгих разговоров Чио наконец-то откатал номер и набросился на честно заслуженные фрукты. Когда его уводили с манежа, он на прощание лизнул Криденса в щёку, окутав цитрусовым ароматом. А Момо сказала:

— Это на удачу.

Когда Криденс впервые увидел подготовку к представлению, то не мог поверить своим глазам. Все виденные до этого чудеса просто меркли по сравнению с тем, что делали Скендер и его помощники.

Начиналось утро с расклеивания афиш. Все волшебники, кто как умел, сворачивали бумагу в виде птиц или змей и отпускали в сторону города, где афиши должны были сами наползать на стены в магических кварталах. Криденс вызвался было расклеить их вручную — работа знакомая, да и очень уж хотелось увидеть настоящие жилища колдунов и ведьм, но хозяин не разрешил.

В центре просторной ярмарочной площади Скендер и ещё несколько крепких мужчин ставили шатёр: становились в круг, слаженно взмахивали волшебными палочками, и из небольшого красного шарика поднимался и раздувался гигантский брезентовый купол — словно огненный цветок распускался. Внутри с помощью всё того же дивного волшебства расставляли скамейки, рисовали круг манежа, очерчивали его барьером, расправляли алый тяжёлый занавес, освобождали место для кулис.

Внутри шатра Скендер подозвал к себе Криденса и трёх других нанятых униформистов, с которыми тот ещё не успел познакомиться: двое парней и девушка, похоже, его ровесники или даже моложе.

— Слушайте внимательно и запоминайте. — Скендер поставил ногу на барьер и указал кнутом на пока что пустую красную арену. — Перед вторым отделением, пока зрители в антракте объедаются сластями и веселятся на аттракционах, вы двое поднимаете клетку, а Криденс работает за кулисами. Втроём легко справитесь. Я бы и одного волшебника нанял, да в компании вам повеселее будет, — ухмыльнулся он. — Подняли клетку — бегом помогать за кулисы. Теперь ты, Алисия. Тебя точно можно подпускать к единорогу?

Криденс ожидал, что приземистая веснушчатая Алисия смутится такому вопросу, ещё и заданному в присутствии нескольких мужчин. Однако сильнее смутился он сам, а девушка деловито ответила: «Пока что можно». Её приятели при эти словах ухмыльнулись, и до конца вечера из их уст не раз звучали скабрёзные штуки.

Криденс понимал, что имеет в виду Скендер. О единорогах и их дружбе с непорочными девами он знал — вот только откуда, вспомнить никак не мог. Возможно, из какой-то старой-старой сказки? Впрочем, раздумывать было некогда — каждая минута была на счету.

Пока Криденс отлёживался и восстанавливался, то лишь в общих чертах представлял, в чем заключаются обязанности униформиста. Выносить, расставлять и уносить реквизит, выводить зверей, выстраивать артистов во втором отделении в очередь для выхода на манеж; убираться после представления, а в дни, когда выступлений нет, быть на подхвате у повара, звериного доктора и всех, кто попросит… Но он почему-то был уверен, что без труда вольётся в кипучую цирковую жизнь. И не в таких условиях приходилось приспосабливаться.

Рядом с шатром возводились палатки с угощениями и напитками. Вечером прилавки заполнялись искристой или плотной сахарной ватой, леденцами на палочке в виде жаб, трёхголовых змей и других немыслимых созданий. В огромной бочке плескался горячий глинтвейн, детям наливали шипучку из высоких стеклянных колб.

Деревянный помост для закликалы назывался «раус», это Криденс выяснил как раз тогда, когда помогал его строить — он старался быть полезным всегда, даже не имея волшебной палочки. Рядом всё крутился клоун Простофиля Руп и вещал, что именно от грамотно возведённого рауса и сладких речей закликалы во многом зависит успех представления.

Несмотря на безобидный псевдоним, Руперт Флетчер был самым капризным среди артистов. На самой первой репетиции он требовал от униформы чуть ли не автоматической работы без права на промедление и ошибку. Скендеру пришлось вмешаться. После этого Руперт стал тише, но по окончании репетиции процедил в спину Криденсу: «Ебучие сквибы». Это стало убедительной причиной, чтобы окончательно его возненавидеть.

Устанавливались аттракционы для детей: обручи с летающими пузырями; ожившие деревянные кони с рыбьими хвостами, драконы, единороги и пегасы, которые носились по всей территории цирка, стоило только маленькому посетителю оседлать их; качели, которые подбрасывали вверх, как из пращи, и тут же ловили. В другой жизни Криденс обязательно устроил бы так, чтобы Модести покаталась на каждом. Да и сам он, каким бы себя ни считал взрослым, не отказался бы. Даже Частити… О ней Криденс старался не думать. Любое воспоминание тут же раскручивало в сердце острую колючую проволоку.

##### Глава 3

Первое представление «Волшебного цирка „Арканус”» произвело на Криденса неизгладимое впечатление. Открывал его сам Скендер — в обычной жизни грубый, разговаривающий на дикой смеси всех языков мира, как и остальные в цирке, на арене он вдруг преобразился. Его манеры, статность, несмотря на расплывшуюся фигуру, и харизма завораживали и зрителей, и тех работников, кто видел Скендера в деле впервые, в том числе Криденса. После пышного приветствия и цветастых комплиментов почтенной публике хозяин цирка перешёл к самому важному уточнению:

— Леди и джентльмены! Всё, что произойдет на этой арене, — не искусная магия, а подлинное волшебство природы и человеческого упорства. Вы увидите покорителей воздуха, земли, времени и пространства, диковинных внешне и внутри. Но при этом ни разу в этом круге не вскинется волшебная палочка. Прямо на ваших глазах я возведу купол, внутри которого магия не действует. Смотрите сами.

Скендер медленно нарисовал над головой круг. Словно с прозрачной полусферы, вниз стекли блестящие потоки, сверкнули в последний раз и исчезли.

— Всё, видите? Не работает. Здесь моя палочка — бесполезная игрушка. Не верите? А вы проверьте. Кто хочет убедиться, что господин Скендер — честнейший из ныне живущих волшебников?

Несколько магов, молодых и нахальных с виду, по очереди спустились на арену и попробовали колдовать. Ничего не получилось. Позже Криденс узнал, что иногда Скендер действительно использовал такой купол, в котором работала только магия работников цирка, а иногда просто вызывал из зала подсадку, которая искусно разыгрывала спектакль.

В первом отделении выступали волшебники.

Тоненькая Ирма, «Королева барьера», сначала демонстрировала чудеса акробатики на обычной лошади, потом летала под куполом на пегасе, которого Скендер представил как абраксанского крылатого коня, а после Алисия вывела единорога с панно на спине, на котором Ирма выделывала ещё более захватывающие трюки.

«Повелители купола» Грандье выступали на трапеции. В кульминации Кристофер будто бы случайно ронял Элен. У всех в зале замирало сердце. А она у самого пола делала эффектный кульбит и взлетала обратно под купол.

Ещё одна пара ловкачей, муж и жена Мортимеры, «Скользящие в пустоте», покоряли проволоку. Сначала Клаус нёс на плечах Рейну, от одного помоста к другому, затем супруги менялись местами. Пару минут они как будто небрежно прогуливались туда-сюда с балансиром, и когда публика, в первые мгновения поражённая, уже начинала скучать, — вдруг переворачивались и двигались по проволоке вниз головой. В этот момент Криденсу показалось, будто земля уходит из-под ног.

Хёда, «Бездна внутри», сначала засовывала в рот шпаги, почти до самого эфеса. Но англичане даже не аплодировали, как будто каждый дома на досуге забавлялся поеданием металла. А вот когда Хёда пила зелья и выдыхала огонь, зрители не скрывали восторга. Первые ряды срывались с мест, когда по кругу проносились разноцветные рогатые и крылатые чудища из пламени. Ещё Хёда брала из круглой клетки маленьких юрких дракончиков и глотала, чтобы потом изрыгнуть обратно. Но этот номер снова не впечатлил публику, да и самому Криденсу стало почему-то безумно жалко малышей, хоть они потом и летали в клетке живые-здоровые.

Татуированный силач Ванко Гоцкий поднимал гири руками, зубами и даже языком. Борец Амир сначала тоже играл с тяжеленными снарядами, а после боролся с настоящим троллем и всем на радость укладывал его на лопатки. Криденс, как и остальные униформисты успевший за время репетиций натерпеться от скверного характера ушастого страшилы, мстительно порадовался, когда тролль получил по заслугам.

Гипнотизёр Борис Беспощадный вводил в транс сначала одну часть зала, затем другую, заставляя зрителей встать, попрыгать, снять шляпу, сплясать на месте, поцеловать соседа в щёку и проделать прочие нехитрые вещи. По словам Скендера, гипнотический дар Бориса не щадил никого — ни волшебника, ни маггла, ни тварь.

После этого Криденс и остальные униформисты спешно вывели жирафов. Под управлением Бориса животные синхронно качали головами, неуклюже ложились на спину и дрыгали копытами, сплетались шеями. Англичанам номер Беспощадного не понравился; уходил гипнотизёр с процессией жирафов под жидкие аплодисменты и за кулисами ворчал, что «глупые бриташки ничего не понимают в искусстве».

Паузы между номерами заполняли репризами Простофиля Руп и Дурень-сан. Они сражались на палочковой дуэли, прожигая друг другу дыры в штанах, раздавали пинки и затрещины, сыпали шутками — Криденсу они были непонятны, но зал покатывался со смеху, да и цирковые за кулисами тоже.

Флегматичный Ноа Фудзима, превращаясь в дёрганого эмоционального Дурня-сан, на манеже намеренно коверкал речь, наполнял слова рычащими звуками и выдвигал вперёд верхнюю челюсть, отчего вид у него получался преглупый. В жизни он говорил на чистом английском или — довольно часто — на японском, отчего его кривляния выглядели дико. Руперт же чувствовал себя в клоунаде как рыба в воде, и его кошмарные манеры практически не отличались от повседневного поведения.

Номера сменяли друг друга молниеносно. Жуткие и опасные, когда родители прикрывали детям глаза или сами зажмуривались в ужасе, чередовались с лёгкими и весёлыми, когда все едва не падали со скамеек от смеха. Зрители не успевали восхититься одним зрелищем, как уже изумлялись другому.

В антракте униформисты готовились ко второму отделению. Как и было велено, подняли клетку. В этом отделении выступали фрики, странные даже для волшебников твари и та самая Женщина-змея, которая так заворожила Криденса на афише.

Скендер во вступительной речи намеренно сделал упор на то, что все, кто выйдет на манеж, — магглы. Для пущей убедительности он выкрикивал в пустоту другие названия не волшебников. Зал на это реагировал странно. Цирк погрузился в жуткую тишину, словно все звуки украли, и в этой пустоте весёлый марш из оркестрового закутка прозвучал зловеще.

Начался парад-алле. Скендер по очереди представлял экспонаты своей коллекции живых диковин. Первым вышел Абаримон, полностью покрытый густыми и длинными каштановыми волосами. Он неуклюже ковылял на вывернутых ногах перед ошеломлёнными зрителями. А следом выдвинулись все остальные.

Ребёнок-демон с пальцами, похожими на клешни. Человек-дракон Нигель Самовлюблённый — весь в чешуе и с приклеенным хвостом. Младенцы, сросшиеся ягодицами, — их вынесла на руках Алисия, подняла высоко над головой, чтобы все видели, а за кулисами торопливо и брезгливо передала чудище подоспевшей Хёде…

У Криденса уже в глазах рябило от человеческих несовершенств, заполонивших манеж. У одних не было конечностей, у других имелись лишние пары рук или ног. С уродливыми телами, мохнатые, чешуйчатые, гигантские или, наоборот, крохотные… Криденс уже видел почти всех в лагере и даже на репетициях, но поодиночке, а не скопом — потому и не чувствовал прежде такого оцепенения, как сейчас, когда вдобавок гремел разухабистый марш, а магический свет делал всё призрачным и зловещим.

Зрителям разрешалось подойти к прутьям и пощупать любого понравившегося фрика. Правда, никто не спешил вставать с места. Поэтому артисты ещё раз сделали круг по манежу, поклонились и удалились за кулисы под жидкие аплодисменты.

Дрессировщики Момо и Эйб выводили по очереди диковинных тварей — двухголового льва, каппу в гигантском прямоугольном аквариуме на колёсах, Чио, который умело притворялся óни, полосатых газелей, сросшихся крупами, жутких угробов с щупальцами на мордах и самого настоящего грифона, словно сошедшего с герба.

Последней выступала та самая Женщина-змея. Этого номера на репетициях не было, поэтому Криденс ждал её с особым нетерпением. Однако на манеж собирались выйти почему-то две девушки — одна в блестящем синем трико, другая в зелёном платье. Первая явно нервничала, а вторая говорила командным шёпотом:

— Кто тут Джеймс? Как только погасят свет, колдуешь на платье Репаро, понял? Кто тут Криденс? Как только мы выйдем на сцену и поклонимся всем, переворачиваешь корзинку и вытряхиваешь змей. Да не бледней ты, они дрессированные.

Криденс сумел побороть волнение и сделал всё так, как было указано, а вот Джеймс нервно грыз ногти:

— Да какое Репаро, у меня по заклинаниям «жаба» была всегда! Мы должны были отрепетировать. И где платье-то?

— Значит, та азиатская красотка будет на манеже без платья? Может, и горячая восточная штучка разденется? — Второй униформист — Криденс не знал его имени и прозвал про себя Шутником — явно думал не о том и заражал неправильными мыслями Криденса.

А тем временем номер уже начался. Темнокудрая «восточная штучка» танцевала в центре манежа, и выпущенные Криденсом змеи ползали вокруг нее. Змеи взбирались по ногам девушки и обвивали её до самой шеи. Всякий раз, когда она в своём плавном танце поворачивалась лицом к Криденсу, ему казалось, что змеиные зубы вот-вот вонзятся в длинную и беззащитную шею. Но змеи лишь ласково тёрлись о кожу, не причиняя хозяйке вреда. «Азиатская красотка» медленно вышагивала рядом, тянула носок, словно ей нельзя было заходить за границы невидимого круга.

Музыка тем временем становилась всё более зловещей. Барабанная дробь — и «азиатская красотка» рухнула оземь. На ковре на мгновение застыл фантом скрюченного девичьего тела — и вот уже вокруг «восточной штучки» медленно обвилась чудовищных размеров змея.

Криденс почувствовал, как ему в предплечье вцепилась острыми ногтями Алисия. Он и сам дрожал, да и Джеймс с Шутником тоже испугались. Похоже, и бывалые артисты, которые, наверное, видели этот номер сотни раз, застыли в ужасе — что уж говорить о зрителях: Криденс заметил, что некоторые даже сорвались с мест и помчались к выходам.

Змея сжималась упругими толстыми кольцами вокруг девушки и других, крохотных на её фоне змеек. Скендер, всё это время успокаивавший публику, вспомнил наконец о своих обязанностях и воскликнул:

— Несравненные Женщина-змея и Укротительница Змей Лейла Шурф из знаменитой династии Шурфов! Говорят, у истоков почтенного арабского рода стояли наги, полулюди-полузмеи, — вкрадчивым голосом продолжил он. — Они передали своим потомкам власть над ползучим войском.

Змея особенно туго обхватила Лейлу Шурф вокруг талии и перевернула вверх ногами, затем снова осторожно поставила на ковёр.

— Женщина-змея, таинственное существо из джунглей Индонезии. Что это — тёмная магия? Запретный союз человека и твари?

Скендер сейчас больше напоминал учителя, чем ведущего представления. Криденсу показалось даже, что некоторые зрители готовы вскинуть руки и дать ответ, кто же такая Женщина-змея.

— Ошеломительный! Невероятный! Маледиктус!!! — наконец выдал Скендер, отчеканивая каждое слово. Зал выдохнул в изумлении: видимо, никто не угадал. Криденс потихоньку спросил у Алисии (она в их компании почему-то казалась самой умной):

— А что это -— Маледиктус?

— Кажется, так называют тех, кого прокляли по крови. Родственники то есть. Видать, кому-то в семье она перешла дорожку. Может, из богатого рода, ей полагался солидный кусок наследства, а тут родственники подсуетились, прокляли да выбросили в джунглях.

— Так это не работает! — неожиданно встрял Шутник. Криденс с интересом послушал бы их спор, но тут Джеймс осадил приятелей и попросил не мешать смотреть представление.

Действительно, то, что происходило на манеже, оказалось куда интереснее сказок о проклятиях.

Лейла склонила голову набок — и змея разинула над ней гигантскую пасть, с зубов прыснули зеленоватые вязкие струи. Криденсу показалось, что волна дрожи дошла даже до кулис. Кто-то закричал. Он вытянул шею, желая получше разглядеть, что же там творится. Когда Лейла повернулась к кулисам лицом, Криденс увидел, что кожа на нём облезла и свисает лохмотьями по краям, а глаза без век глядят дико и злобно. Но уже через мгновение Укротительница Змей вернула себе свой красивый облик.

Скендер вскинул руки:

— Почтенная публика! Женщина-змея не собирается пугать вас до смерти! Сейчас она снова станет хрупкой прекрасной девушкой. Алле!

Свет погас.

— Я не могу… — Джеймс обхватил руками голову и осел на пол. Криденс представил, что будет с бедной девушкой, и решение пришло мгновенно. Он сдёрнул большую красную тряпку с тачки с реквизитом и бросился на манеж. В темноте он слепо зашарил руками, мазнув наконец по обнажённому плечу, а затем на ощупь закутал Женщину-змею в тряпку. «Возьми меня на руки», — скорее догадался он, чем чётко расслышал. Прежде чем Криденс осознал, что от обнажённого девичьего тела его отделяет лишь тонкая ткань, включился свет, оркестр выдал торжественный кульминационный залп, а зал взревел. Охваченный смятением, Криденс искоса бросил на Женщину-змею быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что её стыдливость надёжно защищена. На зрителей он старался не смотреть.

Представление наконец завершилось. Скендер сурово отчитал почти всех артистов, запугивая чем-то странным вроде «цирк голоден». Криденс не стал вникать, о чём речь — ему надо было выполнять свои обязанности.

Шатёр опустел, униформисты споро закончили уборку, и нанятые на месте Джеймс, Шутник и Алисия отправились домой, а постоянная труппа собралась на традиционное застолье в честь открытия сезона. Криденс растерялся, не зная, имеет ли право присоединиться к общему веселью, поэтому просто стоял поодаль и наблюдал.

Циркачи праздновали на свежем воздухе за деревянными столами. Все — и волшебники, и магглы-фрики — слились в одну пёструю толпу — разноцветную, шумную, балагурящую. Вдруг от неё отделилась тонкая стройная фигурка. Женщина-змея была уже не в ярком блестящем трико, а в обычной рабочей одежде — синих штанах, свитере, длинном жилете и сапожках. Она прятала руки под мышки, будто замёрзла.

— Спасибо. Ты спас моё выступление.

Криденс смутился.

— Ты только не думай, что Джеймс специально. Он вовсе не хотел тебя опозорить, у него… жаба, что бы это ни значило.

— Я сама виновата. Если бы не моё... недомогание, мы бы прогнали на репетициях. А так у всех на первом представлении мандраж, тут не только жаба, тут целый водяной может приключиться. Пойдём к нам. Или тебе хочется побыть одному?

Криденс мотнул головой и послушно последовал за ней. Толпа приветствовала его аплодисментами и криками: «Вот он, наш сегодняшний герой!». Гигантская женщина сдёрнула с места ребёнка-демона и похлопала по скамейке рядом с собой. Криденс неловко протиснулся и сел, принял деревянную кружку с глинтвейном и полную тарелку снеди — мясо, порезанное крупными неряшливыми кусками, пюре с бобами, варёные овощи и ещё нечто неопознанное.

Соседи всё норовили дотронуться до него, одобрительно похлопать по плечу, по спине. Такое внимание вызывало тревогу. Криденсу казалось, что его запихивают в тесный ящик, стенки которого сжимаются со всех сторон. До тошноты. «И как ты собрался выступать? — обругал он себя. — Тоже мне, артист фрик-шоу». Но вскоре циркачи перестали обращать на него внимание и взахлёб принялись обсуждать другие новости. Криденс украдкой рассматривал всех и обнаружил, что среди празднующих нет гипнотизёра Бориса, обоих клоунов и Гоку. И господина Скендера, разумеется — видимо, он праздновал в узком кругу.

Пышная трапеза затянулась до глубокой ночи, и цирковые расходились по фургонам постепенно, маленькими группками. За столом остались лишь Лейла Шурф, Абаримон и Женщина-змея. Восточная красавица зевнула и протянула капризно:

— Лин, завтра рано вставать, пойдём уже. Спокойной ночи, мальчики. Спасибо ещё раз, что спас номер, униформа.

Она наклонилась и чмокнула Криденса в висок. Из-за такого внезапного проявления чувств он едва не упустил главное — Женщину-змею звали Лин. И, видимо, они с Лейлой жили в одном фургоне, куда и направились под руку.

— Стало быть, я теперь твой сосед? — сказал Абаримон. — Ты ведь раньше жил в фургоне господина Скендера? А я-то обрадовался, что буду и дальше жить как король. Да шучу, шучу, не тушуйся. Ну что, ещё по кружке или тоже спать?

— Пойдём спать, нам ведь завтра работать. Только… как мне тебя называть? Не Абаримоном же, в самом деле?

— Я Джеффри. Будем знакомы, мистер Криденс.

Он пожал протянутую руку. Даже на ладонях были волосы.

Грозный лик Джеффри в ореоле длинных волос скалился с деревянной стены фургона. На противоположной была ещё одна афиша, на ней Абаримон в своём трико со звёздами возлежал в позе настоящего гордого льва. Стоило переступить порог, как тут же навалилась жуткая усталость. Криденс только и смог, что пробормотать: «Спокойной ночи, Джефф» — и рухнул на свою койку, даже не укрывшись одеялом.

Их спальные места были разделены занавеской. Кроме кровати, каждому полагалась деревянная тумбочка, сундук и маленькое зеркало. Если не считать того, что длинные каштановые волосы попадались везде, то Джеффри был замечательным соседом — не доставал и не лез в душу. Даже не храпел во сне. Криденс привык к его причудливой внешности и странной походке — да и ко всем остальным тоже, ведь вели они себя как обычные люди. Даже волшебники, которые когда-то казались ему существами высшего порядка, к которым он так хотел себя причислять, были подвержены человеческим страстям.

Пускай собственный дар пока что был совершенно бесполезным, но именно здесь, под крылом господина Скендера, который искусно дурил магов, у которого фрики без способностей сидели за одним столом и мирно сосуществовали с волшебниками, он чувствовал себя своим — впервые в жизни.

##### Глава 4

В Лондоне дали ещё десять выступлений, а затем покинули Англию и двинулись на север, снова по воде. Криденс постепенно осваивался, запоминал новые имена и термины. Скендер высоко оценил его «дебют» на арене, поэтому решил включить в номер Лин и Лейлы. Теперь уже по сценарию в конце Криденс выбегал на манеж, закутывал вновь принявшую человеческий облик Женщину-змею в покрывало и поднимал на руки, а после торжественно уносил за кулисы. Всякий раз Лин тихо благодарила его и тут же бежала переодеваться. Лейла сетовала, что ей уже надоело накладывать Репаро на сценический костюм, и скучала по временам, когда это должны были делать «мандражирующие» парнишки и девчонки из униформы.

По вечерам в комнатке Криденса и Джеффри собирались чешуйчатый Нигель Самовлюблённый, силачи Амир и Ванко. Иногда заглядывали Камилла и Милана, сиамские близняшки, — обе, как оказалось, влюблённые в Джеффа. Артисты спасались от скандинавских морозов выпивкой, а от вечерней скуки — картами. Криденс ни в том, ни в другом не участвовал: как он ни старался, сближаться с людьми было всё ещё сложно. Лишь чрезвычайные ситуации — как когда он требовал у Скендера работу или бросился выручать Лин — могли заставить его выбраться из скорлупы

В свободное время, как и было оговорено, с ним занимался тваревед Гоку. Он напоминал Криденсу шитых-перешитых лоскутных кукол, которые страдали от игр с Модести: казалось, каждая тварь уже успела вонзить в него когти, клыки или клюв.

Гоку не выходил на арену из-за своего пугающего вида. С тварями выступали его дочь, крепко сбитая Момо с тысячей разноцветных косичек, и статный смуглый Абрахам — Рычащий Эйб — с пышной круглой копной волос.

Специально для занятий Криденса Скендер выделил расширенный волшебством до размеров манежа фургон, надёжно укреплённый защитными заклинаниями. Внутри не было ничего лишнего — деревянные стены, полукруглый потолок да пыльный зелёный ковёр на полу.

В первый день Гоку продемонстрировал Криденсу медальон, похожий на медную хризантему, а затем спрятал его обратно под рубашку.

— Это мой амулет, я его сам сделал. В нём выступает Момо. Мне-то он давно без надобности, но тебя я ещё почти не знаю, вот и надел для надёжности. С ним меня ни одно существо не обидит, что тварь, что демон, что порождение тёмной магии, — кроме человека, конечно. Так что, когда будешь превращаться, не бойся: я всё выдержу, а эта посудина тем более. Я уже научил Лин управляться с её проклятием, и тебе помогу. Не знаю, какова природа твоей твари, мало что слышал о таком, но думаю, тут тоже не обошлось без зла.

Первое время Криденс не мог превратиться в обскура по своему желанию. Что бы он ни плёл в Нью-Йорке мистеру Грейвзу, чудовищная сила, о которой он не просил, была ему неподвластна. Гоку специально злил его, заставлял вспоминать о плохом — и Криденс вновь терял чувство плотности, рассыпался на части, чёрным вихрем носился по фургону и в бессилии бился о стены. С Гоку действительно ничего не случилось, Криденс словно пролетал сквозь него. Амулет защищал надёжно. Впрочем, Криденсу казалось, что нужды в такой защите не было. Он чувствовал себя слабее по сравнению с тем, каким был в Нью-Йорке. Криденс не сомневался, что если бы те полицейские-волшебники не расстреляли его, то сейчас никакие зачарованные стены и амулеты не смогли бы его сдержать.

Сложнее всего было возвращаться в человеческое обличье. Гоку приходилось его хвалить, успокаивать, взывать к сердцу. Некстати Криденс вспоминал тех двоих из метро — мужчину, что казался добрым и понимающим, женщину, что однажды спасла его от матери… Криденс не сомневался, что они всё спланировали: сначала усыпили бдительность, а потом отдали на растерзание волшебникам. Злость на них смешивалась с ненавистью к мистеру Грейвзу, и управлять собой становилось всё труднее. Но Гоку выцарапывал его из темноты, уверял, что всё в прошлом, здесь теперь его семья и все его любят.

Иногда Гоку делился личным, даже тем, о чём не знал Скендер. Когда-то в зверинце был настоящий нунду, жуткая тварь, которая своим зловонным дыханием могла уничтожить целое поселение. Под присмотром Гоку и его жены, которую тот в рассказе не называл по имени, зверюга вела себя покладисто: кружила по манежу, забиралась на тумбу и даже кланялась зрителям.

Но однажды на репетиции нунду напомнил, почему его считают опаснейшей в мире тварью. Он подмял под себя дрессировщицу, и через мгновение от неё остались одни кровавые ошмётки. Никто ничего не успел сделать. Пока нунду пытались обездвижить, он ранил ещё нескольких волшебников.

Было странно слышать, как Гоку говорит об этом — отстранённо, без горечи человека, пережившего утрату, будто даже восхищаясь кровожадностью твари и тем, как быстро и искусно она расправилась с жертвами.

По закону нунду следовало казнить, и Скендер поручил это Гоку. Но тот не смог убить тварь, даже после случившегося, поэтому втайне передал одному надёжному человеку, а хозяину соврал, что вывез нунду за город и там испепелил в адском пламени.

— С тех пор с действительно опасными животными мы не работаем. Все в зверинце или уже старые, или такие безобидные по характеру, что жабу не раздавят. Таким тварям только здесь и место, в дикой природе им туго придётся. Вот вы с Лин другое дело. Ты всё ещё необузданный, а она если вдруг себя забудет и не сможет превратиться обратно, то всем нам крышка. Такая змея даже здоровяка вроде Скендера проглотит. Мы с ней худо-бедно научились с этим проклятием управляться, но я вижу, что девчонке каждый вечер всё труднее. Когда-нибудь она уже не сможет стать обратно человеком. Не хотелось бы, чтобы и с тобой такое случилось. Ты не торопись пока в артисты напрашиваться, поработай в униформистах. Там, глядишь, тебя старшим назначат.

Так далеко в своё возможное будущее Криденс не заглядывал и о карьере на манеже не грезил. После занятий он чувствовал себя таким разбитым, что на выступлениях едва мог двигаться. Поэтому Скендер велел тренироваться лишь раз в неделю, и то не накануне программы.

##### Глава 5

Тем временем «Волшебный цирк „Арканус”» добрался уже до Эстонии. Криденс делал заметные успехи. Гоку надивиться не мог: ещё месяц назад едва владеющий собой, Криденс пусть и с трудом, но научился по указке обуздывать обскура. К счастью, с расспросами тваревед не лез.

А дело было в Лин. Когда нужно было превратиться, Криденс как наяву представлял Скендера, угрожающего ей кнутом, или развязных парней, пристающих с гнусностями, или каких-нибудь абстрактных людей или существ, желающих ей зла. А когда нужно было снова стать человеком, просто рисовал её образ, и всё как-то само собой успокаивалось.

При этом Криденс осознавал, что это не влюблённость и даже не похоть — всё-таки трепет перед голым женским телом под тонкой тканью быстро прошёл. Поначалу он просто сдружился с Лин как со своей партнёршей, с ней было приятно обсудить выступление и даже немножко посмеяться над перепугавшимися зрителями или опростоволосившимися работниками. А потом Криденс понял, что она стала для него дорогим и важным человеком сама по себе, словно всегда была его частью, его отражением из другого мира.

Казалось, Лин общалась лишь с Лейлой, да и то только потому, что делила с ней фургон. О ней ходили сплетни, мол, заносчивая и воображает себя примой, а Скендер взял её в любовницы, поэтому она такая гордая. А вот Криденс в её молчании и замкнутости нащупал нечто родное и тянулся к Лин, чувствуя — она его поймёт.

Несмотря на застенчивость и осторожность, Лин отнюдь не была трусливой. Она решительно вступалась за слабых, брала на себя промахи недотёпы-Лейлы, порой даже спорила со Скендером, что потом выходило ей боком и становилось почвой для сплетен.

Однажды Криденс решился заговорить с ней о её даре. Лин не оттолкнула. Она рассказала, что обращается в гигантскую змею каждый раз, когда ей причиняют боль (во время номера Лейла специально незаметно колола ее большой острой булавкой), и вновь становится собой лишь когда боль успокаивается. Гоку учил Лин не давать змеиной сущности взять верх. Точно так же, как обучал Криденса искусству контролировать обскура.

Но куда больших успехов они добились, когда договорились после выступлений учиться вместе, без неусыпного контроля Гоку. Убегали туда, где никому не могли навредить, и превращались вволю. Именно в такие моменты Криденс чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным, несмотря на груз обязательств перед своим благодетелем Скендером.

Обычно артисты и работники цирка охотно делились с Криденсом своими историями. Поначалу это сердило, будто вынуждало быть откровенным в ответ, но никто, даже самые въедливые и приставучие, не настаивал. Лишь Лин ничего о себе не рассказывала, а остальные выдавали совершенно дикие истории о ней. Поэтому Криденс решился спросить сам.

Они расположились поодаль от шатра, закончив свою тренировку. Вдали поблёскивали редкие окошки тех фургонов, обитатели которых ещё не спали. Луна освещала спины пасущихся лошадей.

Криденс и Лин лежали рядом на траве и смотрели в небо. Близость девушки приятно умиротворяла. За полтора месяца гастролей Криденс выяснил, что Скендер сам придумывал все увлекательные истории происхождения своих невероятных артистов, ведь почти у всех фриков было однотипное и банальнейшее прошлое. Родились не такими, как все; попали в не-маговские фрик-шоу, а оттуда уже разными путями — к господину Скендеру. Что случилось с Лин, Криденс и представить не мог. И при первой же возможности он решил осторожно всё выяснить. Вечер казался вполне подходящим для разговора по душам.

— А ты правда жила в Индонезии?

— Вряд ли.

Такой ответ Криденса озадачил. Он выдержал паузу, ожидая, что Лин объяснится. И она вскоре продолжила:

— Я ничего о себе не помню до семнадцати лет, будто пустота вместо прошлого. Такой мощный Обливиэйт наложили.

До этого Криденс немного слышал о заклятиях забвения, конечно, но не предполагал, что они могут стереть всё прошлое без остатка, без всякой надежды до чего-то докопаться. «Что, если и со мной так?»

— Видимо, на прощание чем-то стукнули, потому что всё время болела голова. Помню, пряталась в Парижской клоаке, ела крыс. Изредка, когда боль проходила, превращалась обратно в человека. В этот момент меня и поймали. Примерно два года назад. Одна ведьма — она собиралась продать меня в бордель, всё пыталась снять проклятие. Кому нужна девушка, которая в самый ответственный момент может откусить голову? Но если ты маледиктус, то расколдовать тебя может только тот, кто заколдовал. Не знаю, что бы та ведьма со мной сделала — к счастью, вовремя появился Скендер, выкупил меня и пристроил в цирк. Он всех торговцев людьми знает, и если появляются слухи о каких-то диковинках, тут же приезжает. Говорят, некоторые специально для него разыскивают магглов с увечьями. И вот я здесь, где точно никому больше не наврежу.

Криденс повернулся на бок и заглянул ей в лицо. Лин говорила совершенно спокойно, буднично, а он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть, что в волшебном мире такое может происходить на самом деле. Он знал, что должен сказать или сделать что-то ободряющее, но, как назло, все слова казались банальными и пустыми. Лин сама взяла его за руку и крепко сжала пальцы.

— У нас будет представление в Париже. Я попытаюсь снова сбежать. В первый раз всё плохо кончилось.

— Как именно?

— Я не смогла. Мне стало страшно, будто я всю жизнь была марионеткой, и вот мне обрезали ниточки, а двигаться-то без них я не могу. Что мне оставалось делать? Я вернулась. Тогда я была совсем слабой, но клянусь тебе, когда-нибудь я смогу.

Из таких вот редких откровенных разговоров или случайно оброненных фраз выстраивалась история, так похожая на его собственную. Именно поэтому Криденс решился рассказать ей о себе, всё, без утайки. Он старался говорить небрежно, даже немножко рисовался перед Лин, копируя манеру нахальных парней из униформы:

— …я уж думал всё, помер. Но оказался не на небе, а в Центральном парке. Лежу под мостом, думаю, ну всё, каюк, хоть и выжил, а задницу себе отморожу. Но тут меня нашёл мужик один. Сперва хотел отволочь в больничку, так я упёрся. В общем, притащил он меня к себе домой. Выхаживал как родного сына. Пытался было выведать, что да как, а я молчок. Сама понимаешь, куда бы он меня отвёл под белы рученьки, начни я трепаться. Мужик, впрочем, сам не из болтливых оказался. Я даже имени его не узнал. По разговорам мало-помалу понял, что всё, что я разрушил, починили, а из жителей, видать, никто ничего не помнит, раз в газетах ни строчки. Мужик целый день на работе, вечером или уходит куда-то, или книжку читает. Кормил вкусно. Я, как малость окреп, понял: хватит у него на шее сидеть — сам не из богатеев явно, куда ему лишний голодный рот. Он мне на прощанье деньжат подкинул, кой-чего из одёжки — мол, самому без надобности, всё равно не по размеру. У меня сначала вот какая была задумка, сестрёнку отыскать…

Криденсу вдруг стало не хватать слов. Он сел, обхватив колени, и заговорил уже другим тоном:

— Мне было страшно и стыдно показываться Модести на глаза, но я всё равно пошёл искать её. У меня были кепка и шарф, я прятал лицо, чтобы никто не узнал. Знаешь, Модести была последним, что держало меня в Нью-Йорке. Я вспомнил, что нам часто делали пожертвования Фергюсоны, пожилая бездетная пара. Они больше всех любили Модести, и интуиция подсказала искать у них. Я следил за их домом и однажды увидел, как миссис Фергюсон ведет Модести за руку. Сестрёнка была в новой чистой одежде, она не выглядела затравленной или несчастной, да и за руку она пойдёт далеко не с каждым. Сначала я хотел броситься к ней, обнять, закричать: «Я жив, со мной всё хорошо, мы теперь свободны!» Но сдержался и просто подождал, пока они скроются за дверью. Я не захотел ничего портить. Может, Модести всё забыла, как остальные в городе. Но кто сказал, что со мной такое не повторится? Поэтому я пошёл туда, где мне самое место. Не думай, что я нытик какой-то, но я чувствовал себя старой-старой псиной, которая пришла в родной дом, чтобы подохнуть там спокойно…

Лин тоже села и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Может, всё совсем наоборот? Ты пришёл туда, где начнёшь жить заново?

Это была не та тема, которую хотелось обсуждать, но Криденса грела мысль, что Лин знает — и, главное, понимает его.

У Гоку был свой амулет, а у Криденса отныне свой.

##### Глава 6

Даже пёстрая жизнь цирка со временем стала казаться Криденсу однообразной. Все города и страны слились в сплошное серое пятно. Все зрители были на одно лицо, с одинаковыми реакциями. С униформистами Криденс уже и не пытался сдружиться — всё равно вскоре расставаться. Имена не запоминал, лица стирались из памяти сразу, как только караван пересекал черту города.

Криденс чувствовал себя глиняным големом, в который вдохнули энергию лишь для выполнения рутинной работы. Все артисты хвалили его за старательность и чёткое выполнение команд, но добрые слова уже не радовали. Одинаковые дни сменяли друг друга. Криденс уже сомневался, правильный ли он сделал выбор.

Когда он познакомился с цирковой семьёй поближе, то рассмотрел все её недостатки. Он старался пропускать мимо ушей сплетни, понимая, что людям надо хоть как-то себя развлекать. Но с чем он не мог мириться, так это с доносами и заискиванием перед господином Скендером. Ещё когда Криденс отлёживался у него под пристальным надзором Нанако, то слышал, как то один, то другой артист жаловался на коллег. Где-то в глубине души Криденс мог их понять. Он знал, что без Скендера они бы все пропали.

Не-магов хозяин цирка выкупал у других владельцев фрик-шоу или у торговцев людьми, которые специально для него и других таких же антрепренёров похищали «уродцев». В Румынии к труппе таким образом присоединились карлики, которых привезли уложенными валетом в тесном деревянном ящике, спящими под действием зелья. Лин как-то рассказывала с отвращением, что точно так же хозяину передали девушку-вазу, вьетнамскую рабыню, но та по дороге задохнулась и погибла. А Скендер лишь посетовал, что не проверил тщательно «товар» перед покупкой.

Артисты-волшебники же в своём мире были полными неудачниками, имевшими слишком слабые способности к магии, зельеварению и всему остальному. Те навыки, что делали их звёздами в цирке, не годились для обычной колдовской жизни. Даже талантливейший Гоку, перед которым самые грозные твари превращались в послушных котят, знавший практически всё о животных, создавший такой ценный амулет, был магическому миру не нужен — ведь он не хотел участвовать в охоте на тварей и добыче ценных ингредиентов.

Старая Хельга Мортимер работала в цирке кассиром. Однажды Криденс помогал ей устанавливать будку и перетаскивать туда кассовый аппарат и стопки билетов. Обычно ворчливая Хельга вдруг разговорилась и поделилась историей из своей бурной молодости:

— Тогда хозяином был ныне покойный господин Арканус. Мы с ним повздорили, я вильнула хвостом и ушла восвояси. Пристроилась к маггловскому цирку. Думала, буду блистать там. Как же. На просмотре я и шагу не смогла ступить по канату, рухнула вниз, как мешок с навозом. Пришлось возвращаться к господину с повинной. Выступать я больше не могла из-за покалеченной ноги, но он всё равно меня оставил при цирке, ещё и ребёночком наградил. Вот такая у нас славная династия. А тебе урок, малый: не иди на поводу у гордыни. Знай своё место и держись его.

Увлекательная история неожиданно закончилась нравоучением в духе покойной матушки. Из-за этого Криденс опять едва не пропустил главное — Хельга не смогла уйти из цирка, как и Лин, тоже пытавшаяся сбежать.

И всё равно сердце бунтовало против интриг и попыток возвыситься, унизив другого. Криденсу с каждым днём все яснее становилось, что он совершил ужасную ошибку и выбрал не тот путь. Единственное, что было у него хорошего, это Лин.

Всё чаще они оставались наедине. У Лейлы как раз в этот момент закрутился тайный роман с кем-то из артистов. Она тщательно скрывала, к кому сбегает до утра, но Криденсу и не хотелось выпытывать. Главное, что он мог теперь приходить в фургон Лин и оставаться там сколько захочется.

Лин никогда не говорила, как относится к нему, но её ободряющие жесты и сочувственные взгляды были важнее всяких слов. Криденс не знал, как выразить словами то, что испытывает к ней. Но когда однажды Лин потянулась к нему и поцеловала, он словно всегда ждал этого — не отпрянул в испуге, не оттолкнул, а, наоборот, прижал к себе крепче.

После долгого поцелуя показалось, что не хватает воздуха, будто их фургон выкинули куда-то в пустоту, где нет ни жизни, ни времени. Лин вдруг отодвинулась и забралась на койку с ногами, обхватив колени.

— Что-то не так? — Криденс не понимал, почему она так отреагировала.

— Меня часто пытались поцеловать. Я не хвастаюсь, не думай, просто так оно и было. Мы тут живём как на парящем острове, заперты в своей стране. Циркачи влюбляются в циркачей, а потом их дети тоже принадлежат цирку. Вот и выбирают себе пару среди тех, с кем делят это путешествие. Но мне всегда было мерзко. Даже если человек хороший — казалось, будто у него рот наполнен червяками, язык сейчас превратится в жабу, а на руках липкая слизь. Но с тобой всё иначе. Когда ты рядом на манеже, мне так спокойно. Я подумала, что если поцелую тебя, то мне станет ещё лучше.

— И как, стало?

Вместо ответа Лин подалась вперёд и снова поцеловала его, обвив шею руками. Её храбрость и решительность опьяняла. Криденсу хотелось делать с ней все эти запретные неправильные вещи, о которых он знал понаслышке, уверенный, что с Лин не испытывает отвращения. Но он боялся спугнуть или разрушить всё то, что они столько времени строили, поэтому полностью передал инициативу в её руки. На этот раз Лин оказалась не такой храброй, и когда стало совсем невыносимо, выгнала его из фургона, опасаясь, как бы их не застукала Лейла.

Но Криденс не огорчился. Он шёл к себе, шальной и лёгкий, словно готовый оторваться от земли и взлететь. Как будто кроме обскура, которого подпитывала его злоба, внутри был и поток света, в который он обращался бы, будучи счастливым. Он выдохнул…

…и нечто медленно отделилось от его тела. Криденс еле сдержал вопль, вовремя закусив кулак. Тьма не просто парила рядом, тьма была им. Криденс одновременно видел и сгусток дыма, и себя, с полными ужаса глазами. Он попятился и опустился, почти упал, на ступени чьего-то фургона. Обскур выглядел и ощущался совсем не таким, как раньше. Он был легче, подвижнее и совершенно не опасным.

Криденс не сразу привык к тому, что видел одновременно и себя, и обскура. На мгновение он даже забыл, как двигать руками и ногами, как дышать. Но постепенно ощущение реальности вернулось, а вместе с ним понимание, что он без труда может теперь управлять отделившейся тьмой, ведь она — его часть, и она ему повинуется.

Поначалу Криденс-обскур просто парил между фургонами, сперва резкими короткими рывками, потом плавно. Затем он попробовал просочиться сквозь стену и нырнул в один из фургонов. На узкой койке храпели, обнявшись, две могучие фигуры. «Силачи! Вот уж неожиданно!»

Криденс тут же вылетел наружу, но не рассчитал силы и оказался внутри другого фургона. Увиденное, похоже, смутило не только его, но и Нанако, прикрывавшую лицо рукавом.

Бумаги и письменные принадлежности, сметённые со стола, валялись в беспорядке на полу, а Скендер прижимался к столу грудью, руки его были связаны за спиной. Лейла, в одной комбинации и чулках, с непривычно грозным видом охаживала его по толстым ляжкам и голому заду тонкой плёткой. От каждого удара Скендер вздрагивал всем телом и чуть слышно стонал.

Криденс наконец-то сбросил с себя оцепенение и поспешил исчезнуть, страстно желая, чтобы это зрелище поскорее стёрлось из памяти. Зато теперь было ясно, кто этот таинственный ухажёр Лейлы.

Криденсу некогда было раздумывать над увиденным — он устремился дальше, теперь перемещаясь аккуратнее, чтобы не нарваться на что-нибудь ещё, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Он осторожно вёл себя самого в свой фургон. Джеффри уже крепко спал. Спёртый воздух, прошитый парами алкоголя, как будто ударил по голове, и на секунду Криденс потерял контроль, упав на собственную постель. Но затем снова ощутил себя одновременно и на койке, и парящим между фургонами.

Наконец он нашёл нужный. Он скользнул между досок прямо в сердце нарисованной женщины, стиснутой змеиными кольцами. И замер.

В ночной темноте он различил лишь кусочек тела Лин, на котором тёмными пятнышками выделялись соски. Она облизала пальцы и прикрыла один ладонью. Другой рукой она ласкала себя внизу. Криденс понимал, что не должен этого видеть, но не смел пошевелиться. Её сбивчивое дыхание и неловкие плавные движения, её стоны и неожиданная уязвимость околдовывали, сводили с ума. Огромных усилий стоило остаться на месте, хотя так хотелось приблизиться, накрыть её руку тонким полотном чёрного тумана и следовать за её пальцами. Лишь когда тело Лин изогнулось над койкой и в бессилии рухнуло, а с рубиновых губ сорвался тихий сладкий стон, Криденс просочился наружу и естественным образом, словно так и делал всю жизнь, впитался в свою кожу. Теперь он остался наедине со своим стыдом и желанием, которое хотелось удовлетворить даже несмотря на спящего за занавеской Джеффри.

После Криденс никак не мог заснуть, мысли всё норовили свернуть не туда. Он всё же заставил себя сосредоточиться на самом главном. Новая способность. Развилась она или всегда была раньше, но Криденс о ней не догадывался? Расщепление само по себе было непривычным и потому неприятным, но главное — оно никому не приносило вреда, включая самого Криденса. Пользы пока, впрочем, тоже.

Криденс повернулся на бок, решив, что никому, кроме Лин, не расскажет о новых свойствах обскура. Пусть это будет их общая тайна.

##### Глава 7

Оставались позади города и страны, приближались главные гастроли сезона. Франция — именно в Париже, по хвастливому уверению Скендера, «лучший в мире» магический цирк готовы были буквально нести на руках по всему волшебному кварталу вместо традиционного парада-алле. Больше всего зрителей, самая отзывчивая публика, и как результат — невероятная прибыль.

Специально для парижан Скендер готовил новые номера. Лейла объявила, что больше не может выступать с Лин, потому что беременна. Криденс некстати вспомнил то, что нечаянно подсмотрел той ночью в фургоне хозяина, и решил, что между ними было и что-то более традиционное для людей, потому что от того, что он видел, даже в волшебном цирке забеременеть не получится.

Новым партнёром Лин стал Руперт Флетчер. Скендер когда-то спас его от авроров: шарлатан дурил голову магглам, показывая простенькие фокусы. Волшебником он был слабым, зато артист из него получился что надо. На этот раз его талант смешить очень пригодился, как считал Скендер, хотя Криденсу готовый номер совсем не казался смешным.

Руперт изображал жестокого мужа, который оскорбляет, а потом даже лупит свою безответную жену — её играла Лин. По ходу номера её терпение лопалось, и Лин превращалась в змею, которая «глотала» Руперта. Сам клоун в этот момент перемещался за кулисы, оставляя в пасти змеи шарик с красной краской.

Ненависть к Руперту теперь ещё больше захлёстывала Криденса: хоть клоун и извинялся после каждой репетиции перед Лин, хоть он и вынужден был бить её только ради представления, без всякого дурного умысла, сути дела это не меняло. Злоба мешала контролировать превращения, из-за неё Криденс терял себя.

Однажды он так долго не мог вернуться из тьмы в человеческое тело, что Гоку пришлось атаковать его. Колдомедик, конечно, подлатал раны, на время отстранив его от работы, к большому неудовольствию Скендера, и вскоре вся боль ушла, как уже исчезала до этого, но страх засел прочно. Кто-то другой был бы счастлив обладать такой силой — кто-то вроде мистера Грейвза, — чтобы держать весь мир в кулаке, опрокидывать чаши городов и вырывать из врагов душу. Криденс же порой совершенно по-детски наивно мечтал, что когда-нибудь проснётся обычным человеком. Он твёрдо знал, ради кого стремится к этому.

Ни для кого уже не было секретом, что Криденс и Лин — пара, поэтому Джеффри тактично уходил, оставляя их наедине, а пьяные картёжные посиделки в их фургоне прекратились.

Однажды Криденс так увлёкся, что положил руку на грудь Лин. И замер, ожидая реакции, наслаждаясь новыми нахлынувшими чувствами. Лин не остановила его, даже когда Криденс осторожно спустился ниже и принялся трогать её сквозь одежду. Лишь направила руку так, как ей больше нравилось, а свою сунула ему в штаны.

Они снова ничего не обсуждали ни до, ни после, но с тех пор каждый вечер заканчивался жарко. Лин при всей своей неопытности, явной даже для него, такого же неискушённого в ласках, сводила с ума своей искренностью и желанием доставить удовольствие. Она действовала интуитивно. Обычно, когда ей надоедало целоваться, Лин устраивалась сверху и расстёгивала на нём рубашку. Она целовала и облизывала его всего, от шеи до пупка, иногда прикусывая, совершенно по-змеиному, а после спускалась ниже и стаскивала с него штаны. Криденсу нравилось ощущать её маленькие зубки, но не тогда, когда она случайно задевала кожу на члене. Но даже это не мешало наслаждаться её ласками.

Воспоминания о волшебных ночах часто всплывали сами собой и сильно отвлекали, мешали работать. Разумеется, Криденс мечтал о большем, но не смел высказать это вслух. Его всё ещё терзало, что он даже самому себе не мог признаться, что любит Лин. Порой ему казалось, что из-за тьмы внутри него он вообще не может любить. Может лишь прилепиться, приклеиться к такой же несчастной душе и сосуществовать в гармонии полного понимания. Но если Лин снова сама проявит инициативу, он испытает ещё больший стыд.

Нужного момента он не стал выжидать — спросил сразу, как накатило. Лин лежала рядом, разгорячённая и полуобнажённая, на языке ещё не растаял вкус её тела.

— Я хочу любить тебя полностью. До конца.

Как и в другие волнующие моменты, слов опять не хватало, и Криденс испугался, что сейчас вовсе перейдёт на ту жуткую смесь языков, на которой общались между собой цирковые. Лин вдруг помрачнела, села и принялась не спеша натягивать трико.

— Извини, я не…

— Ты не понимаешь? Если ты хотя бы попробуешь сунуть в меня, мне будет больно! И я превращусь.

— Неужели это настолько больно?

— Да, настолько! Кровь будет! Девочки говорили, что в этот момент как будто разрываешься изнутри. Намного больнее, чем в… лунные дни. Ты думаешь, я бы довольствовалась… думаешь, я не мечтаю?..

Что-то подсказало, что сейчас её нужно обнять и успокоить, не ждать, когда Лин окончательно расстроится, и Криденс так и сделал. Конечно, он знал кое-что о строении женского тела, но не подозревал, что девушки могут так страдать. И тут же Криденс вспомнил, что в лунные дни Лин не просто не выступала — она не показывалась на глаза никому, даже ему. И перед тем первым выступлением именно из-за женских проблем не была на репетиции.

Он решительно пообещал себе, что непременно найдет способ не причинять Лин боли, и собирался с духом, чтобы осторожно поговорить на эту тему с друзьями. Но на следующий вечер Лин примчалась, благоухая незнакомыми духами, раскрасневшаяся и счастливая, обхватила его, поцеловала жарко, устраиваясь на коленях, и горячо зашептала на ухо:

— Тебе нужно просто ласкать меня дольше, но не до конца. Девочки всё наврали, можно сделать так, чтобы не было больно… и я знаю одно заклинание, чтобы не было последствий…

Криденс целовал её бесконечно долго, выцеловывал каждый пальчик — почему-то именно они были самыми чувствительными. Гладил и слегка надавливал на лобок, чувствуя, что плоть под ладонью становится необыкновенно податливой, словно так и просит, чтобы её заполнили. Он ласкал её там языком и губами, наслаждаясь упругостью снаружи и мягкостью внутри. Ждал, пока она сама будет умолять в исступлении. Боялся, что сам не утерпит и от полноты ощущений испачкает себе брюки, и всё испортит.

Криденс провёл головкой по влажным створкам, чувствуя, что ему уже трудно сдерживаться. Лин вздрогнула и облизнула губы. «Значит, уже можно». Криденс слегка надавил и толкнулся вперёд, замер. Нахлынуло незнакомое ощущение — стягивающее, плотное и влажное, оно топило и мучило. Криденс опёрся на руки, нависая над ней, вмиг ставшей такой хрупкой и тонкой, вошёл до конца и стал медленно двигаться внутри.

Где-то в глубине души царапал страх, что он всё сделает неправильно, и она превратится, и он превратится тоже, и они убьют друг друга и весь мир. Но с каждым движением страхи мало-помалу исчезали, пока наконец их полностью не вытеснило новое, прекрасное ощущение на последнем пике, чувство безграничного счастья и всепоглощающего света — оно было похоже на испытанное в тот момент, когда Криденс впервые научился отделять тьму от тела.

Когда Криденс наконец пришёл в себя, он отстранился и посмотрел на Лин. Она тяжело дышала. Точёное тело расчерчивали тёмные полосы разметавшихся прядей, длинных и блестящих. Самая желанная и самая прекрасная.

— Дай мне что-нибудь чистое, я вытру кровь.

Криденс тут же засуетился, принёс не только чистое полотенце, но и кружку с водой, хотел предложить тёплой, но Лин сказала, что и так справится. На самом деле крови было совсем немного, маленькое пятнышко на белой простыне.

После водных процедур они лежали обнявшись. Криденс больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Лин отныне никогда не было больно. Он мечтал уйти с ней далеко-далеко отсюда, зажить обычной жизнью, без обскуров, проклятий и злых колдунов.

Но чтобы изгнать тьму, требовалось сначала понять, откуда она взялась.

Через пару дней Криденс едва не распрощался с Джеффри. После занятий с Гоку он застал соседа собирающим свои скудные пожитки в вещмешок. Добрые карие глаза сияли из-под косматой гривы.

— Всё, кончились мои страдания с мытьём и расчёсыванием этой мочалки! Представляешь, я встретил невероятного человека. Он обещал меня вылечить от моего недуга насовсем. Это тебе не колдомедицина с заклятьями и зельями, ей такое не по зубам, это НАУКА! — последнее слово Джеффри произнёс особенно важно. — Ноги-то мне не повернут уже, но хотя бы перестану хлебать суп со своими волосами. Уже хорошо, правда?

Конечно, Криденс был рад за друга, но опасался, сможет ли Джеффри так просто покинуть цирк. За семь месяцев странствий ни одного артиста не уволили, ни один не ушёл по своей воле. Менялись только ребята в униформе. Значит, была на то какая-то причина.

И действительно — вечером Джеффри вернулся, не расстроенный, а скорее озадаченный. Когда Криденс спросил, что случилось, он ответил растерянным тоном:

— Скендер отпустил меня на все четыре стороны, даже жалованье выдал. Но стоило мне отойти немного — чувствую, как будто сердце на кусочки раскололось. Так плохо стало. Я вернулся — и сразу так хорошо! Думаю, ну зачем я ушёл, чем я думал? Ну вот вылечат меня, чем я буду заниматься? Я же ничего больше не умею. А тут еда и крыша над головой… Эх, не знал, что я таким сентиментальным окажусь. Привязался тут ко всем, привык. Придётся нам с тобой снова делить фургон, дружище.

Криденс кивнул и пробормотал что-то невнятное. Даже распоследнему дураку было ясно, что дело тут не в привязанности к цирку. Может, их всех на самом деле заперли в невидимой клетке и привязали — да вот отнюдь не любовью и иллюзией большой цирковой семьи. Криденс понимал, что если они с Лин захотят уйти, то свою свободу будут выцарапывать у Скендера. Но он был готов ко всему.

##### Глава 8

Тьма могла быть заботливой, защищая его от страшного. У неё были мягкие руки и ласковый голос.

Это воспоминание вынырнуло внезапно из тщательно замурованной ямы, где хранились все тайны прошлого. Криденс собирал себя по крупицам, и каким-то образом вместе с черным сором к нему приплыла золотая песчинка.

Криденс испугался чего-то настолько завораживающего и ужасного одновременно, что застыл и не мог отвести взгляд. И вдруг кто-то просто прикрыл ему руками глаза. Он сразу успокоился, и стало хорошо. Тьма укутала его и убаюкала.

_Мама._

Сколько бы Криденс ни пытался раньше, он никак не мог вспомнить, что с ним было до того, как он в шесть лет оказался у Мэри Лу. Он надеялся найти зацепку в случайно оброненных словах, но покойная матушка тщательно следила за речью.

Одно-единственное драгоценное воспоминание вернулось к нему лишь однажды, после того, как он едва не умер.

Лин сказала, что это можно повторить, чтобы Криденс вспомнил, только умирать по-настоящему вовсе не обязательно. «Знаешь, что такое «маленькая смерть»?»

Впервые Криденс находился так близко к Лин в момент перевоплощения.

На этот раз воткнуть булавку в её обнажённое бедро пришлось ему самому, ненавидя себя за это. Красная точка на белой коже медленно затянулась чешуёй. В магическом свете арены огромное серебристое тело переливалось оттенками золотого, зелёного и синего, а сейчас, в темноте, казалось серым, но всё таким же впечатляющим.

Криденс замер, так и не решившись прикоснуться к восхитительным плавным кольцам, что медленно разворачивались перед ним. Сквозь шипение Лин он разобрал: «Давай уже, сколько можно ждать?» Отступил на два шага, чувствуя, как голые ступни мягко покалывает ворс циркового ковра.

Криденс две недели готовился к этому моменту, но сейчас ему снова потребовалось время, чтобы настроиться. Перевоплощение заняло секунды, и он взвился в воздух. С трудом удержал себя и ринулся вниз. Теперь можно было не торопиться. Он окутал собой холодное, упругое змеиное тело Лин. Будь на её месте кто-то другой, Криденс опасался бы, что не удержит обскура и уничтожит чужого человека. Но он знал, что никогда не причинит вреда Лин, в каком бы состоянии он ни находился.

Криденс гладил её чешую каждой своей частицей. «Давай же, милый!» — снова расслышал он в исступлённом шипении. От этого «милый» Криденс едва не перевоплотился обратно — таким тёплым и обезоруживающим было это слово, — но снова собрался и приготовился к тому, что им так хотелось испробовать.

«Змеи, когда спариваются, собираются в клубок, самцы вокруг самки, каждый стремится оприходовать её клоаку. Жуткое, но впечатляющее зрелище», — рассказывал Гоку. Криденс надеялся, что его вопрос не вызовет у старика подозрений, а если и вызовет, тот не станет упрекать. Он представил, как расщепляется на множество частей и опутывает собой Лин, — и едва не рассыпался.

Постепенно он сумел вычленить из вихря толстую длинную плеть — он ещё раньше научился придавать своим частям разную плотность и форму: мог стать тоньше бумаги и хрупким или твёрдым и толщиной со свою руку. Сейчас он расплющил своё щупальце и скользнул по чешуе вниз, туда, где находилось отверстие, именуемое клоакой. Прислушиваясь к прерывистому свистящему шипению — очень хотелось распознать в нём стон, — он нащупал вход и погладил его, а затем нырнул внутрь. Криденс попробовал сделать щупальце толще и плотнее, заполняя собой всё пространство клоаки. А теми частицами, что остались снаружи, поглаживал и щекотал вход в неё. Лишь когда дыхание Лин выровнялось, Криденс начал двигаться.

Лин дёрнулась и вытянулась в струну. Она извивалась с такой силой, что Криденс едва удерживал её в своих смертоносных путах. Постепенно он добавлял всё новые щупальца и каждым трогал и ласкал её, одним даже бесстрашно забрался в змеиную пасть, не обращая внимания на ядовитые острые зубы, обвился вокруг тонкого раздвоенного языка. Он чувствовал, что каждая его частица умирает и рождается заново…

…и опять умирает. Словно его снова разорвало на части заклинаниями тех магических легавых в метро. Криденс почувствовал себя одновременно во льдах Арктики и в адском пламени, на небе и под толщей воды. Он уменьшился до крохотной песчинки и заполнил собой весь мир. А когда снова стал собой, в памяти осталось лишь одно слово из прошлого.

_Корвус._

Не было видений, не было ощущений, только слово, засевшее булавкой в мозгу.

 _Корвус._ Что это, кто это, мужчина ли, женщина ли, человек ли вообще? Добр он был к нему или, наоборот, враждебен — но в прошлом Криденса он был очень важен.

А следом, цепляясь за слово, как диковинная глубинная тварь, вынырнула картинка, на долю секунды — улица с высокими домами, арка с лепниной, кафе с вывеской «Абрин…», рядом фонарь, а от него тянется бечёвка с разноцветными флажками…

И звук, три ноты, всего три, но такие, что он бы в жизни не забыл.

Криденс осознал себя не сразу. Он стоял на коленях перед Лин, прижимался мокрой щекой к её животу и плакал, а она рассеянно гладила его по волосам и по спине.

— Ничего, мне тоже было… странно. Думаю, больше повторять не будем.

— Прости меня…

— Всё в порядке, это же я настояла. Что ты вспомнил?

Криденс рассказал. Лин вцепилась ему в плечи:

— Я знаю это место! Это в Париже, на пересечении бульвара Вольтера и улицы Рише. Там обычно выступает цирк. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Вы с мамой были там. Ты говорил, что увидел что-то страшное и красивое одновременно, испугался, а она закрыла тебе глаза. Может быть, вы вместе были в цирке! Может быть, даже в нашем. Он же такой старый… Криденс, ты понимаешь, что твоя мама или кто-то, кто её знал, всё ещё могут быть в Париже?

Лин, возбуждённая от того, что между ними произошло, и, видимо, воодушевлённая такими новостями, раскраснелась и откинула спутанные волосы с лица.

— Попробуй напеть нашим из оркестра эту мелодию. Если это окажется какой-то из цирковых маршей, то всё сходится. Ох…

Лин отступила на шаг и мазнула пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. На руках осталось чёрное, но точно не кровь. Её лицо исказилось от отвращения, но гримаса быстро сменилась привычной застенчивой улыбкой:

— Кажется, мне нужно заклинание воды. Да и тебе тоже.

Всю силу Лин поглотило проклятие, и Криденс думал, что с ним произошло то же самое. Если он вообще не умел колдовать, сколько ни пытался, то Лин была просто очень слабенькой волшебницей, по её собственным словам. Но смыть с их усталых тел липкую чёрную жижу она всё же сумела.

Криденс помнил слова Гоку о том, что Лин считала цирк своим последним пристанищем. Он и сам так решил для себя, когда ещё в Нью-Йорке рассматривал афишу. Теперь же ему было жутко от тех давних мыслей.

— Мы должны удрать отсюда. Здесь нельзя больше оставаться. Скендеру нужны не мы, а они — те, в кого мы превращаемся. А нам нужны мы. Цирк — это всего лишь кусочек волшебного мира. А сам мир огромен, и возможности его тоже. Если есть проклятия, то должны быть и заклинания, что снимают их. Мы найдём их и станем собой. Найдём тех, кто проклял тебя, и заставим расколдовать.

Криденсу стало неловко от собственного косноязычия, но Лин понимала всё, что он хотел сказать.

Цирк не был последним пристанищем, нет. Это лишь первая ступенька на пути к большому приключению. И теперь Криденс готовился пройти его не один.

##### Глава 9

Всё оказалось именно так, как предположила Лин. Криденс как смог напел музыкантам те три ноты, и оказалось, что нечто похожее было в «Драконе над Сеной», цирковом марше, который играли только на гастролях в Париже.

До грандиозной премьеры оставалось всего два дня. На репетициях к Скендеру было не подобраться, он рычал на каждого, кто пытался задать вопрос не по делу. А в остальное время хозяин постоянно где-то пропадал. Поэтому серьёзный разговор с ним всё откладывался и откладывался. Криденс нервничал, зато Лин была спокойна и старалась его подбодрить.

Несмотря на её просьбы и даже некоторую обиду, Криденс решил обсудить увольнение с глазу на глаз со Скендером, а её не вмешивать. Он не представлял, как может повернуться разговор, и в случае чего готов был бороться до конца. «Если Лин, старуха Хельга и Джеффри не смогли уйти, есть что-то, что всех держит. Но я заставлю Скендера отпустить нас».

Наконец однажды вечером, когда все поужинали и стали расходиться, Криденс увидел, как из фургона Скендера выходят его приближенные. Он решил, что медлить больше нельзя, и поспешил туда. У дверей его задержал Руперт:

— Ты бы не торопился так, парень. Дарко не в духе. Завтра побеседуете, а лучше после того, как закончатся эти ёбаные гастроли в блядском Париже.

Даже приятели редко звали Скендера по имени. Криденс не знал, что это может значить, но ничего не ответил на предостережение клоуна. Он постучался и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл.

Скендер стоял, упёршись руками в стол, по которому хаотично двигались маленькие фигурки всех тварей цирка. Видимо, он всё ещё обдумывал, как поэффектнее устроить парадное шествие по магическому кварталу Парижа, разрешения на которое так долго добивался.

— Есть серьёзный разговор.

Криденс старался скрыть волнение, оттого голос звучал так, словно принадлежал кому-то другому. Скендер сначала посмотрел на него свирепо, но затем вдруг сменил гнев на милость:

— Выкладывай. Можешь сесть, раз уж разговор действительно серьёзный.

Криденс сел в указанное хозяином кресло.

— Дай угадаю: хочешь поговорить о вас со змейкой? Все уже знают про ваши шуры-муры. Это хорошо, по старой цирковой традиции могу сочетать вас законным браком, если ты об этом.

— Нет. Мы хотим отыграть последние представления в Париже и уйти из цирка. Лин хочет найти родственников и снять проклятие, я тоже хочу понять, кто я такой.

Криденс решил, что при необходимости расскажет и о воспоминаниях, и обо всём остальном, без личных подробностей, конечно. Скендер тем временем передвигал при помощи магии фигурки на столе, но слушал внимательно, изредка кивая.

— Ну что ж, очень трогательная история. Только куда я вас отпущу? Я всё-таки вам почти как отец, ответственность несу. Двое молодых людей в большом городе, неприспособленных к жизни в магическом мире, — как будете выживать? Вы оба ничего не умеете. К тому же у вас нет документов. Вы никто, вас не существует. И только здесь вам всегда найдётся место. Я никого из семьи не выгоняю, даже тех, кто уже не может приносить цирку пользу. Чем тебе плохо в цирке? У тебя есть дом, пища, интересное дело, друзья, семья, наконец. Скажи, кому это в голову взбрело — тебе или Лин?

— Мы оба…

— Не ври, это змейка тебя надоумила. У неё давно эта навязчивая идея — сбежать от меня и снять с себя проклятье. Только в одиночку она ничего не может, а тут вдруг помощничек появился.

— Да, я хочу ей помочь, но и себе тоже…

— А тебе не кажется подозрительным, что все твои видения связаны с Парижем? И у Лин там имеются родственники.

— О чём это вы?

— Змейка твоя, может, и слабенькая, но всё ещё ведьма. Что ей стоит убедить тебя, что твои воспоминания связаны именно с Парижем или вовсе подселить тебе в голову ложные?

Криденс с трудом сохранял спокойствие. Он сжал кулаки и выпрямился.

— Я пытался с вами договориться, но вы зачем-то дурите меня, настраиваете против Лин, будто вам это выгодно. Мы всё равно уйдём, нравится вам это или нет. Просто мне не хотелось расставаться врагами — всё-таки я многим вам обязан.

Скендер, словно не услышав его, произнёс нараспев:

— Криденс, Криденс, ты снова позволяешь женщине манипулировать тобой. Может, ты уже не можешь жить по-другому, без властной бабы на своём горбу, которая будет тобой помыкать? Знаешь, я думал, ты умнее, Криденс. Сначала тебя охмурил какой-то мужик, так что ты готов был идти за ним на край света, да что уж там — выдать ему невинное дитя, ещё неизвестно для каких целей. Здорово, что искомым ребёнком оказался ты сам, правда?

Криденс насторожился. О мистере Грейвзе он Скендеру точно не рассказывал. Да и о Мэри Лу тоже. Неужели… Нанако?! Криденс глянул на ширму, Нанако словно почувствовала и спрятала лицо за веером.

— А потом ловкой девке оказалось достаточно поманить тебя своими сиськами, чтобы ты пошёл за ней, как послушный телок, хоть в Париж, хоть на Луну.

— Хватит.

— Ты слишком долго позволял собой вертеть.

— Не смейте на неё наговаривать.

— Я хочу тебе добра, Криденс. Иначе стал бы я столько вкладывать в тебя?

— Как же я устал от всех вас, ёбаных благодетелей!

Мгновение — и стол перевернулся в воздухе. Фигурки животных, бумаги и прочие принадлежности на секунду замерли, а затем посыпались на пол. Скендер успел исчезнуть и появиться сзади, но Криденс увернулся от удара и снова атаковал. Он не знал, как именно это делает. Новая сила опьяняла. Но этого было мало, Скендер заслуживал худшего. Криденс уже куда легче и небрежнее, чем раньше, превратился в обскура и яростно ринулся на хозяина цирка. На этот раз Скендер отскочил с неожиданной для такой туши проворностью.

Проучить, конечно, следовало не только Скендера. Криденс набросился на ширму и в мгновение ока истрепал её в шёлковые клочки. От оглушительного вопля он едва не обратился в человека, но удержался в форме обскура и понёсся дальше.

— Надо же, а Гоку говорил, что ты бесполезен.

Скендер стоял в центре разгромленного кабинета и озирался. Криденс навис над ним, выбирая лучшее место, чтобы атаковать.

— Что ты не можешь себя контролировать, что номер с тобой будет смертелен для зрителей и всего цирка. А ты вон какой шустрый. Что же, старик снова саботирует?

«Какие нелепые последние слова, господин Скендер». Криденс взмыл под потолок, недоумевая, почему жертва не трепыхается и не пытается сбежать. Смирилась, так легко? Обскур обрушился вниз, но Скендер снова увернулся. Он смотрел бесстрашно и скалился, словно они просто репетировали номер:

— Да ты серьезный парень, Криденс! Давай и поговорим как серьёзные люди. Смотри, что у меня есть.

Он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, и у него в руках оказались два свитка пергамента.

— Это ваши контракты. Давай решим вопрос как мужчины. Я предлагаю дуэль. Ты выигрываешь — я разрываю контракты и отпускаю вас. Только уравняем силы. Я даже дам тебе волшебную палочку, уверен, с ней у тебя получится лучше.

Криденс не без труда обратился снова в человека. Скендер действительно достал из глубин покорёженного стола палочку и швырнул через весь кабинет. Криденс поднял ее и почувствовал себя увереннее. Он махнул палочкой…

…и скорчился на полу от боли. Бок и живот горели огнём от удара кнутом Он поднял голову — и получил кулаком в челюсть. Скендер пнул его, чтобы перевернуть на спину.

— Это будет великолепный номер, прекраснейший из всех, что я ставил.

Криденс пытался, но не мог превратиться в обскура. Не мог расщепиться. Не мог атаковать, как несколько минут назад. Даже встать не мог. Он старался думать о Лин, но её образ расплывался и наводил жуть.

— Никто в этом цирке меня не тронет. Почему ты решил, что ты особенный, Криденс?

Скендер схватил его за шиворот и поволок к стене.

— Кажется, пришла и тебе пора познакомиться с господином Арканусом.

Он прочертил палочкой дверь, распахнул её и втолкнул Криденса внутрь, прежде чем тот успел что-то сделать.

В кромешной тьме вдруг тихо заиграл тот самый отрывок из «Дракона над Сеной». Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и Криденс различил впереди силуэт. Когда он подошёл ближе, то увидел сгорбленную бесформенную тушу, прикрытую лоскутным одеялом. К ней тянулись серебристые паутинки и впадали в клубки на спине, похожие на чумные бубоны. По полу стелились длинные тонкие волосы. Криденс попятился, но тут из-под одеяла вынырнула рука и крепко сжала его запястье. Морщинистая, в россыпях чёрных родинок и бородавок, но при этом широкая и крепкая. Под треснувшими ногтями запеклась кровь.

— Зрители любят хорошее представление.

Старческий голос был на удивление добрым и уютным. Да и хватка стала мягче.

— Они любят смеяться да удивляться.

Вокруг зазвучали смешки и восхищённые возгласы. Криденсу стало тепло, будто на груди свернулась кошка.

— А цирк любит зрительский восторг. Любит веселить, удивлять и пугать. Если артисты стараются накормить цирк, то господин Арканус счастлив. Господин Арканус даёт им силу, даёт им жизнь. А когда зрители недовольны, цирк голодает.

Последнее, что увидел Криденс, — гигантская пасть, в которой в беспорядке торчали зубы, присоски, щупальца и чёрт знает что ещё. Она обрушилась сверху и поглотила его. В пустоте остался лишь фантом, да воздух зазвенел от душераздирающего вопля.

##### Эпилог

— Медам и месье! С прискорбием сообщаю о некоторых изменениях в программе. Японский демон óни потребовал кровавых жертв, и мы вынуждены были сжечь его в адском пламени. Из трёх дрессировщиков у нас остался всего один, но зато какой! И прежде чем вы встретите бурными аплодисментами нашего Рычащего Эйба, я подогрею ваше любопытство. То, о чём не писали даже на афишах! О чём молчал закликала и что не упомянули в газетах! Сразу после фантастических тварей со всего света вы увидите подлинное чудо магического мира — редчайшего, опаснейшего, ошеломительного и невероятного обскура!

Зал выдохнул в едином порыве.

И лишь два человека в нём действительно знали, какое зрелище их ждёт.


End file.
